


Aren's Creative Writing Bullshit

by Kenos_LaVoid



Category: Original Work
Genre: I doubt I'll ever make anything more of it but hey, I've got some art I drew for It, It's kinda incoherent at times which is the feed back I got, all of this comes from my own insane brain, but y'know, it's in the world now, this is another work I did for my creative writing class and I wanted to post it
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-10
Updated: 2019-05-25
Packaged: 2019-09-15 22:22:16
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 9
Words: 7,575
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16941795
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kenos_LaVoid/pseuds/Kenos_LaVoid
Summary: again just a creative writing sifi promt for a short storynow it's on the internet





	1. We are the future

Name: Andrea Carton

Age: 18

Year: 3488

Edu: year 12 Carleton High

Group: 12

 

“Welcome to ClockWork thank you for joining us.” A ding sounded from the tall woman as Andrea was given back her ID. grabbing her walet from her pocket and opening it, the card handed to her fell out of physicality and returned to the open slot in a flurry of pixels. She nodded with a muffled thanks and fell in line behind the rest of her classmates, all shuffling together into a tall door, leading into a large auditorium, already almost full

“Man this is boring.”

“Better than theoretical phis.” 

Andrea glanced over her shoulder at the two boys standing behind her, Kenden and Chaze she realized, both were in her lunch hour, Chaze was waving his wallet back and forth like a fan.

“I’m fine with physics, the uniforms they’re making us wear are hot as hell and there’s too many dang people here” he stretched the collar of the luminescent shirt and stuck out his tongue when Kenden rolled his eyes. Out of the corner of his eye he saw Andrea looking and turned to her.

“He’s being dramatic yeah?” Chaze made another face and Kenden pushed back his head with the palm of his hand Andrea stifled a laugh.

“You guys are so dumb.” Chaze gasped in offence and put a hand over his heart

“How dare!” 

“Keep moving!” a voice from behind the group called out and Andrea awkwardly shuffled forward in the line as the rest of the class entered the auditorium. 

The room appeared to be bigger on the inside, even with the pack full of people, all appearing to be within the range of seventeen to nineteen years old, the uniforms everyone had to wear made the mob of people look more like a blob of color, not even color really, as the shirts were white and a reflective holo and the pants were just a plain black, and as much as Andrea had mocked him, Chaze wasn’t wrong when he said they were hot. Suddenly, all the attendees jumped as a voice rang out through the auditorium.

“ Welcome everyone to ClockWork. ” All the attendees in the auditorium turned to the stare at the stage, the voice metallic and clear as it echoed on the walls, the speaker was a woman, dressed entirely in a reflective blue dress and a close cut mop of white hair. Her face was pale and eyes shining, and from her placement at the back of the room, Andrea could see the thin outline of a wire along the underside of her high cheekbones. Even with the joyful greeting the air around the woman was chilling, and the atmosphere was enough to silence the near three hundred young adults.

“ My name is Diania Larckson the creator of ClockWork. As many as you may know, ClockWork is the creator of the Library, and with its creation mankind has entered a new age of prosperity.”  she smiled down on the crowd, gone completely stiff at the mention of the Library.

The Library.

The destroyer of families and the best way to deal with the ever growing population issues.

The Library was a kind of loan, occasionally used as a punishment. ClockWork was the company to crack the mystery of stasis, of putting humans in stasis, no longer aging, time stopping for them, some even referred to it as crummy time travel. The current use of the Library, however, was that of the banks. The planet was dying, the food was running out almost as fast as the oxygen and the planet couldn’t take any more people and space travel was ending in utter disaster. The library was a solution. Put people in stasis for various numbers of years and that’s less people to take up oxygen, food, space. And it did, the first people to go through were criminals, suddenly there’s an entire building made to house hundreds of people is now empty, an entire population gone, and in stasis they were able to fit the equivalent of ten prisons in one building. Then the sick were put in. Then those in debt. Then the unemployed. It was a quiet secret that the world new well that it was the Library that was keeping order in society. It was the Library keeping  everyone alive.

But that was how it was.

“ I am pleased to announce the latest innovation in technology, the new era of humankind, the discovery of the first life outside out our world, I introduce to you, The Gigabond!”  the room thundered in a muffled frenzy, people echoing the words of the woman on stage in shock, only to swiftly pulled back into silence as the wall behind the stage suddenly disappeared and the lights were turned out.

Onstage behind Diania there was a tank. 

The creature inside was breathtaking to Andrea, even with the muffled whimpers of fear from her classmates surrounding her, it was large and the tank it was in was almost the same length of the auditorium, and stretched almost to the ceiling. Inside the black water was a creature with obsidian skin, almost transparent as swirls of blues, purples and greens floated inside it. Speckled with white dots, almost as if someone carved this animal out of the galaxy itself. It was long and looked vaguely reptilian with a tail that furled out at the end and five milky white eyes took up more than half of its face. Despite the fact she knew it was impossible, there were too many people in the room and it was crowded as was, she felt like this thing was staring right at her. Her gaze locked on the creature didn’t waver for the rest of the presentation, something about a tour of the ships they were using and controls and the oh so constant talk of the future.

Even when the wall had been closed again, the world still seemed deft around her as she followed the crowd around her as they left the auditorium, falling farther and farther behind the pack, her head felt like it was filled with cotton, the world around her felt fragile, like if she moved the wrong way it would all fall apart, sending her falling into oblivion with it. 

Her hand was on a door.

The sudden stop brought her partially back from her dazed state as Andrea looked around. 

She was no longer with the rest of the group, on the contrary the hallway she had been walking down for what probably was a good amount of time considering all was silent. Looking around again, the real sense of what she did crashed down on her.

“Crap.” She didn’t know where she was, and she probably wasn’t supposed to be there, she’s have to find security, then she’d be questioned, then she’d have hell to pay when she got back to the school for this little escapade. Why did she even come here?

Surveying the hall once more she realized this had to be a service hallway, multiple panels were yanked off the wall to show bere wiring and tubing, there was open tool boxes on the ground and a holo- port was left open on the ground, desktop displaying some blueprints for the panel it was under. Andrea was about to step away from the door when a soft click emitted from it, turning back to it she found the door, previously covered by a red hue to indicate it was locked, now hued in green, open.

_ Don’t do it _

She turned her back to the door.

There was a ringing in her ears suddenly as a low moan, almost musical, resinated in the hall. Eyes wide, Andrea swirled on her heel and had a hand slammed down on the door before she berate herself any further on it. The door disappeared in a gust of wind and, stepping in as quietly as possible, Andrea slid along the wall of a dark room, almost nothing was illuminated in the area she was assuming was a large space, if the chill was anything to go off of, and she scooted farther down the wall, careful not to trip as the door she had just entered through materialized once again. She blindly followed the curvature of the wall, all the while cursing herself in utter confusion.

_ What the hell am I doing? _

_ I had a good life ahead of me, good grades, graduating in the top twenty… _

_ Just had to look the stupid space lizard in the eye didn’t I? _

_ My parental unit always told me “Curiosity kills the purr-beast.” and what do I do? _

_ Someone going to vaporize me in this darkness and I’m going to say “Yeah that’s fair for me being a stupid fu-” _

“Whaa-?” Her hand suddenly felt cold metal where the paved wall used to be, and at the shock of difference, Andrea turned around.

Looking back at her was the face of a man she had not seen in twelve years.

“Denny?” She softly whispered, he was barely seventeen years old when she saw him, and he looked identical to the day he was taken to the Library after stealing a wallet off some guy that turned out to be a Senator. Andrea had looked out the window and watched as the young man who was her next door neighbor, who had shown her his favorite card tricks and let her play with his old holopad, being taken by law advisors and never seen again.

What the hell was he doing here?

Lights started to coming on and Andrea witnessed rows and rows of people, all cataloged and in the Library's patented “BookMarks” lining the walls of this room. Voices came from around the corner of the room, still lighting up one at a time, and Andrea darted behind one of the rows, slithering between the space of the wall and the BookMarks, before falling into a shallow crevasse in the wall, not illuminated by light, and the voices of two people approached her on the other side of the wall.

“Alrighty then, time for lunch!”

“God you’re so sadistic.”

“Oh lighten up, we’re making _ history _ , remember? Our personal link with the gods as miss  _ Diania  _ so loved to put it.”

“Whatever, just file them through already, that thing gives me the creeps…”

“Yeah, yeah, you miss your time with the majestic Gigabond, I know, but damn, you can’t say this thing ain't majestic too, in its own, horrifying way.”

The man was met with silence as the other person walked away, steps crisp on the hard tile floor before stopping again a little away from where they had talked, the machinery around Andrea started to hum to life and she pressed herself closer to the back of the wall she was concealed behind as the one across from it started to jerk to existence.

“Ok, Clear!” the man’s voice came again from the side of the BookMarks, now moving away, much the the young woman's relief, which was quickly washed away again as they started to move. The entire side of the wall with the BookMarks was lifted up, and sent down to the center of the giant room they were in, and edging in the shadows, Andrea let her curiosity get the better of her as she looked down over the railing.

Curiosity killed the Purr-Beast.

The longer she looked at  IT  the more her grip on the railing slipped, knuckles white and eyes wide, sweat beginning to pool at the collar of her ever-tightening throat as she gazed down. 

The tank  IT  was in was four times the size of that of the Gigabond, and still, the creature inside seemed cramped at its surroundings. The only thing Andrea could think to compare it too was a Kraken, often seen at one of the containment centers, and the remenbraint of the now extinct Ocupust, but still,  IT  was some much unlike it.

A swirl of tentacle-like limbs all ending in what looked like deadly razor blades ended the tips of them, too many to count, and covered in translucent scales, under the texture was the same galaxy pattern seen on the Gigabond, but the image of this creature was cold and the six eyes placed on its beak had a dark black hue on the edges of its own white eyes was quiet kind of terror. Andrea was locked on the image of  IT  until the BookMarks appeared once again in the corner of her vision, about thirty of them, all hanging just above the lid of the tank. Andrea’s confusion turned to shock and then horror as the lid disappeared and the bottom of the BookMark’s capsules did too, falling in the air for a moment before plummeting into the black depths.

IT  turned hard inside the conatier and the gaping maw, filled with razor sharp teeth swallowed every single one of them whole.

The last thought from Andrea Carton before the blood rushed to her head and her feet slammed on the tile in a sprint seemed to echo as she ran, down halls and through flashing red lights, yelling and dodged shots and muffled warnings over a speaker and the slam and lock of a door as she turned to the tank containing the black form of the Gigabond.

“What a gorgeous horror.” she said it aloud to the room, tables were turned over and burn marks littered the walls, the tank was unharmed.

Andrea was panting as she approached the creature and the banging on the door seized as she put her hand on the glass.

Then it went to hell more than it already had.

The glass of the tank cracked, just under her hand, webbing out and covering the entirety of it, and Andrea was hit with a wave of cold, something washed over her, pushing her away from the tank and back to the door, now open. She gasped for breath and sputtered as she desperately reached for purchase in the thick substance now taking up a considerable amount of the room, and found it in the hand of another. She was pulled to her feet by a hand with dark blue skin, only white eyes visible behind the shadow of a black cloak wrapped around her being.

“Congratulations, they seem to like you.” the voice was muttered and deep, each word they spoke was thick and Andrea struggled to hear them as she jerked her hand back from the strangers grasp and stepped right up to the looming figure of the Gigabond to her back, it was incredibly cold. Drops of the black liquid fell onto her head as Andrea slowly leaned her head back to face the looming head of the Gigabond, she could have sworn it looked impatient.

“I’ll meet you back home, hm?” Andrea jerked her head back down to the cloaked figure as they left to the door.

“Back what?” they stopped and turned again

“Home?   ل̶̯͙̠̻͓͙̫̙̣̩̟͓͕͟͜͡ͅر̵̷̟̻̙̬̖̺̣͙̲̹͙̙͘͜͢ئ̛̙̯̤̥̠̣̰̬̲̱͙̪ͅͅي̡͍̳͈͎̰̘̮̞̫̳͍͓̳̼͢͡ͅس̷̵̵̴̦͔͚̱͡ي̶̧̙̝͎͇̲̫͍̺̥̺̫̙̰̬͘ͅة̷̵̪̮̦̫̺̦̱̹̫͓̥̻͉̕͝?” Andrea wouldn’t be able to repeat whatever that was if her life depended on it, and at this point, it probably did, hell, she couldn’t even repeat that in her head. Unfortunately, it seemed her silence was taken for an affirmative, and the figure gave her a little wave as they exited the room. Andrea was about to yell out another plea of confusion as the stranger, but then behind her, the Gigabond moved again, and Andrea turned to it slowly, never quite afraid, no matter how much she knew she should be, only to see its mouth drop open wide, and swallow her whole. Even as cold enveloped her and she knew she was about to die, she couldn’t bring herself to fear. Even as the world flipped upside down and she found herself on a dark purple stone ground, even as she looked around at a swirl of needled trees and a green sky, even as she looked back to the black cloaked figure that had appeared out of those trees, staring down with white eyes, arms crossed and impatient.

“What are you doing on the ground? The bounty is ready to collect.” 

Name: Andrea  Kerimunin

Age:  seventy three earons

Year:  year of dead ground

Edu:  Cult of sterry count

Group: 12   



	2. Me in Lily Lake

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Poem

Me in Lily lake 

 

Lily and me

We were neighbors 

eight years 

And we never knew the other

Was it fate

That we met in tragedy?

My salty tears 

My bloody knees

Your pink bandaids

You playing doctor

A savior in my wounded childhood 

 

You were brilliant in my eyes

We played games in your room

I still remember what it looked like

Messy like mine

Toys and paper

Littered the ground 

Like how your freckles 

Littered your face

I think you had blond hair

I think you had blue eyes 

I know your mess was beautiful to me

 

One day you came to my dads shop

You had the training wheels off your bike

Was it how you looked like 

You were free

Able to have more fun?

Or was it envy?

A deep burning in the pit of my stomach

A need to be at your level

That lead me to take off my training wheels too?

You said it was easy  

I took off my training wheels 

It was easy

Until I fell

Salty tears

Bloody knees 

And my savior was back

 

You were moving

It had only been a year

Eight years as neighbors 

One year as friends 

One fuzzy year of having fun

Of looking up to you

Having you to pull me back up

To wipe away my tears

To put bandaids on my bloody knees

And now you were leaving 

Who would pull me up?

Patch me together again?

I would have no more savior 

 

You were gone

But not to me

I couldn’t handle you leaving

I talk to you when I was alone

You became the imaginary friend 

Replacement of the real thing

I would talk to you behind my bed

Put in time-out

Seeing a faint image of you 

sitting next to me

“Do you think he forgot about us?”

“He’s so mean”

You talk back

I can’t remember what you said

When talking to you got me scolded

I would write to you

The notebook under my bed

Is filled with letters to you

Not the real you

The imaginary friend

The one that didn’t leave

 

There was a space of four years 

Four years with imaginary you

I hadn’t talked to real you in three

I still talked to imaginary you

Just not as often as time went on

Imaginary you was my joyful company

Someone to talk to when I was alone

So when I saw your face again

Soaked to the core

Hair filled with chlorine

Real and there

And seeing you again

Made lt feel like some kind of secret demon 

My imaginary friend was in front of me

But she wasn’t you

She looked different 

Four years older 

than the unchanged you

Still haunting my mind

Now standing next to her in the water

You are terrifying

Still the little child from four years ago

Unchanged

But now standing next to her

I realize you look nothing alike

 

She did not recognize me at first 

My savior did not recognize me

The looks she gave me were full of scorn

You did not stay with me 

Brushed off

The imaginary you died

And you became a demon

But you no longer had the face

Of our little lily lake

You didn’t talk to me again

After we found Lily again

And it took me a long time to recognize 

The face you had taken

 

I was moving

The friends I had

Much longer than Lily

Would be gone from my life

And it was overwhelming 

Did Lily feel like this?

New school 

New people

too many changes

Yelling screaming drowning

“No wonder she left you”

My demon is emerging

Waking from their deep sleep

My savior 

My imaginary friend 

My demon

Words of hatred screamed in my brain

I heard them and they were real

Like they were speaking 

Directly into my ear

My demon back again

Hungry after being neglected

The Hyde to my Jekyll

Threats and what ifs

Leaving me staring at sharp objects

And long falls

For far too long

 

Lily

My neighbor

My savior 

My imaginary friend

My demon

And now I see

I look at you in the mirror

Me.

 

  
  



	3. Scrapped Personal Essay

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Scrapped Due to Angst

In Minnesota, there is an area called the Boundary Waters  Canoe Area Wilderness, a vast system of lakes that stretch over  1,090,000 acres and established in 1928. The reward of the girl scout troop i was a part of was to go up to where hell froze over and rough it for a week with the dads. Mostly dads. I was in a group with two girls I barely knew, but my dad knew their dads through boy scouts. They ran out of space in the group my friends were in, well ran out of space for my dad and he said he wouldn’t come if we weren’t in the same group, so we went to the smaller group. By the end of the trip I was vaguely certain they both hated me.

By this point in time I had gotten a few clues that this kind of trip really wasn’t my kind of thing and brought the complaint to my mother, who had insisted that I just had to give it a shot and it would still be fun in the end. I remember insisting to her that I had a bad feeling about it, she just called me moody.

Me and my father left the house around five in the morning, by six thirty he decided he had work he should still be doing and sat me down in the driver's seat, this was the first time I had Driven outside of the abandoned mall parking lot down the road from our house. And I would now be driving for the next eight hours of the trip while my dad typed away at his laptop and make phone calls. 

The last hour of the trip I almost ran into a bus

Me and dad switched seats.

We got to the housing for the next day and were the first of our group to show up.

When night fell the power went out in the small town of Eily and I woke up at two in the morning to my roommates complaining about the heat.

My headphones were broken on the ground when the sun rose over the hills.

Over the span of the four days we were there, the weather was freezing and it rained, a lot.

We were able to find a good camping space at the least, there was a small beach for the canoes and a little drop off into the deeper part of the lake, the girls both jumped off the ledge into the freezing water, I politely declined the offer, stayed in the tent and listen to my two albums I downloaded on my vintage ipod.

The Dads wanted to go on the trails around the giant lakes and we complied for a couple of go-arounds. We went around the bigger sections and found one of the lesser know paths and trekked down without the canoes, we decide it wasn’t worth the walk when all we found was a pond.

The third day the weather got bad. The waves threatened to tip our boat with every gust of wind and we couldn’t get across the lake with the other two groups. Eventually both me and my father gave up and waited for the other group to come back,

We had the food, so they had to.

My father was able to get a spotty connection to look at the weather for the following two days of the trip and discovered that the weather would be hell by friday and suggested that we just all go home a day early. The other dads didn’t agree, they wanted to get their money’s worth. I heard them talking that night how it was irresponsible to teach the kid to quit something that was that costly. I was seathing.

It was my fucking money.

I payed for this trip 

I could leave whenever I wanted.

I convinced my father to get the other to at least move the campsite to the first lake. They agreed.

The next day was hell.

We packed up our campsite and headed out, the waves were still choppy, but we were able to get to the other side of the small area connecting the campsite to the biggest lake in the area, lake three. My father was yelling at me over the wind to get the canoe level and the two other boats had gotten far ahead of us. It started getting harder to keep the canoe perpendicular to the waves and soon we were parallel.

We tipped.

I would like to take this time to say that, yes both me and my father had both done training to untip a canoe, unfortunately that training was utter crap, as there are many differences between an empty canoe in a pool, and a filled one in the conditions of the middle of a lake as rain beat down and the wind persisted with a murderous intent.

I don’t remember if the water was cold, I remember there was water, a lot of it. It hit my face and my “I’m fine in this size” life jacket constricted around my throat as I screamed, over the wind trying to get the attention of the other boats, so so far away. I don’t remember how we got to the swamp coast of the nearest land, but by then it was too cold out of the water to think.

The girls were very nice to me then.

Sitting on a broken branch, shaking so bad I almost fell off. I couldn’t hear their voices, they just tried to help me get changed in the biting wind.

The canoe was turned up right and I desperately cried for my father to call someone to get us picked up.

Boundary Waters  Canoe Area Wilderness doesn’t allow gas powered boats into its waters.

When we left again I was still freezing, so upset, we still had two more lake to get through.

When we got to lake one we found a campsite, my father decided it would be best for me and him to just go on and head to the drop off point.

We ate lunch and headed out on our own.

The ting about Boundary Waters Canoe Area Wilderness, is that there are no signs. Not so much as a colored flag to mark where you could possibly be on a map. Therefore the most obvious outcome came to be.

We got lost.

We circled around the area trying to find where we were on the map, find someone to help us find a way out. The sun stretched over the sky for maybe a hour before being obscured by clouds as it started to rain.

As the first drops hit our boat I started to cry.

My father told me to stop and focus on rowing.

We ran into two groups of people within the seven hours we spent in the rain, neither would give us an escort to the drop off.

I do not remember the time between talking to two women and being given a trash bag to use as a new raincoat, and when we saw two people on the boardwalk of a rented beach house.

We went to the house, finding three young men who were all meeting for a family reunion out on the property. The “You don’t look too good.” almost made me laugh but it’s harder to make fun when you can’t feel your fingers or toes through your soaked clothes.

He took us up to the nearest station to the drop off point.

It was a mile away.

We waited another hour and a half before being picked up.

They took us back

We left before any other the other groups arrived.

Stopped for lunch at the mall of america 

Got home around midnight.

I dreamed I was still caught in the dark waves of a lake.

  
  



	4. Project A13-7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I actually had a friend of mine due voice acting for this and I pumped it through Audacity until it had a spooky enough feel to it, I still have the audio file but I don't fell like posting it

**Log date:** 11.14.xX (10:36)

**Employee name:** Joseph Winfrey

**Log:** Oh, uh, alright then, um this is my first log for the-uh- current project over here- hey, uh, am I allowed to say where we are? No- ok, yeah got it, yes sir.

Right. This is Sargent Winfrey, recently relocated to project number A13-7, taking over for uh- sorry I can’t remember his name? Donevan, Colonel Donovan. I think he quit but I’m not quite sure- sorry right. 

A13-7 will be opened up next week as all signs of radiation have started a downward climb, so, rad. We haven’t been able to open it in the last couple years, I don’t actually know why yet they won’t give me the file- yeah ok sorry. We currently have fifty members on the team, all sworn to secrecy. 

The original data still stands from my uh- predecessor.

No signs of s-sentience.

No signs of life.

Steady decrease of radiation

No claims on A13-7.

Uh-so yeah, end log.

…

This button? Right sorry-

**END LOG**

 

**Log date:** 11.21.xX (16:07)

**Employee name:** Joseph Winfrey

**Log:** Hello! Today is the day we open A13-7! All signs of radiation have decreased to safe levels so me and some of the hazmat team are going in. We had a couple people predicting that there might be another spike in the radiation level, but they backed off about it so we should be fine, we have a warning alarm just in case though so- uh- we can get out however soon as we want. I’m pretty excited! I know we’re not supposed to say the A-word here, but to be honest, I think I’d be stoked if we found **\-------- audio file redacted --------**

Right sorry I went too into it didn’t I? Sorry, sorry, yeah.

Think I’m gonna try and take my recorder in with me, see if they’ll let me really. I hope they will, if I record what I’m seeing- cuz the cameras don’t work in there, I wanna be able to -ah- relive it I guess.

End log, hopefully be back latter.

**END LOG**

 

**Log date:** 11.21.xX (19:00)

**Employee name:** Joseph Winfrey

**Log:** Hi! I’m back! Same day-  _ HI JOSEPH'S DIARY! _ _ \-  _ SHUT UP-shut up, it’s not a diary, Ind- _ HELL YEAH IT IS _ _ - _ HEY! Get off me! Indrid!

Hello Joseph's diary, Joseph here, obviously. log date 420. 69, it’s week two of me working for the shadiest fucking project the government has ever kept under wraps. But in other news my OBVIOUS CRUSH Indrid STILL HASN'T NOTICED ME- WHATEVER SHALL I DO —-  **audio processing error-**

…

Yes sir it won’t happen again.

Yes sir we can do it.

…

This is Sargent Winfrey accompanied by Corporal Cleaver, private Terrian and private Bartholomew we are currently in the area where Project A13-7 is being held. All radiation has dropped to next to nothing and we have been cleared to enter.

Stepping in now I can see-

Whoah-

It’s well- uh- huge, It’s taking up all the space in the bunker! I think it might be glowing?

Hey uh can we get another check on the radiation levels?

Still good? Oh ok. 

The majority of Project A13-7 seems to be colored a dark green, as we get a bit closer it looks like there are dark blue, uh- veins? Maybe? They look more like -um- a computer's circuit board I think? It looks more like a hunk of crystal than anything else.

One moment, we have to go through sanitation.

…

Hello! We’re back and we’re about to be escorted through to tunnel constructed by the drilling drones. We ah- we were told to bring in lights but, we don’t even need them, the tunnel is glowing! We are about ten feet into project A13-7 and I can hear a faint humming I think.

Hm?

Indrid speak up I can barely hear you 

...

You can’t hear anything?

One second, maybe it’s just the recording material.

…

**END LOG**

 

**Log date:** 11.22.xX (3:33)

**Employee name:** Joseph Winfrey

**Log:** I can still hear the humming.

I couldn’t stop hearing the humming.

It’s getting very loud, it- it almost sounds like music 

It sounds, so so nice, so so familiar.

I don’t want to leave.

I want to find the music.

The walls here are so nice and warm.

I think I got lost, but that’s fine, I’m fine.

I think I’m going to lie down now.

I like it here.

**END LOG**

 

**Log date:** 11.24.xX (9:45)

**Employee name:** Indrid Cleaver

 **Log:** This is Sargent Cleaver, taking over the position of head of Project A14-7, as of the discovery of the body of- the body of Sargent Joseph Winfrey. 

The files explained that Sargent Winfrey came in early in the morning to check project A14-7, the radiation levels spiked while he was in the room and he was killed, they couldn’t retrieve his body until- until- until this morning.

Personnel is no longer aloud to go into the warehouse outside of permitted hours and never alone.

Sargent Winfrey will B̶e̵ M̵̯̘͛ i̴̦͂s̷̪̳͌̈́ s̷̱̿̓e̷̫̭̓d̴̰̱̓͑

  
  
  


Ḫ̷̡̐e̵̠̺̋l̶̦̦͋ḻ̴̛̈́o̵̖͝?̷̭̏

 

Ḯ̷͖̯'̶̪͗̇m̶͎͔̀͐ ̴̹͆̀͜s̸̛͔̜̎o̸͉̕ͅr̷̡̗̒r̵̠̯̕ỳ̸̝ ̸̥̋̈Ḯ̸̢̡͆ ̴̞̟͂̅ḋ̸̦̋o̴͉͈͝n̴̺̻̅'̴̘͖͆ť̵̟ ̶̩̎͆k̸̘̹̚n̸̨̫̉o̴̺̓̏w̴̛̻͆-̸̿ͅ

̴̹͝I̷͈͝ ̶̠̼͆͘d̴̛̜͝ͅǫ̷̇ǹ̷̰̮͗'̵̞̩͗t̶͚͒͛

̷̱͍̾̆Ȗ̸̱̕ṇ̴͐̊d̵̛͕̮ë̶̞r̷̳̂̑š̷̼ț̴̢̍̚a̸̬͒̃n̶͉͆͝d̷̤͉̀

̷̦̇̐ͅT̵͈̩̾͊ḧ̷̫́i̶̹͘s̶̼̈ ̸̱̆í̴̗̮s̵̲̙̏ ̵͕̰̽͗

̵̲̰́T̷̪̜̄̎ḥ̵͙͛̍i̵̭̓̆s̷̛͎̘ ̷̖̎̐i̵̗̊͆s̴̖͕͂͊ ̵̝͋S̶̳̲͘a̷͇͑̉ŗ̷͎̎g̸͔̈́ë̸̪́n̷͎͌t̶̟̋

̷̛̖J̷̼̑͂o̵̳͒s̴̨͘͝e̸̜̠͆p̵̱̥̊͛h̸̼͚̿ ̶̘͋Ẅ̷̩́i̶̭͎̿n̴͙̍̽f̷̭̭͊̀ŗ̵̦̈́e̷̲̟͊̀y̵̱̓

̴̘̌̃

 

I̴ ̶d̵o̶n̶'̶t̷ ̷k̶n̴o̴w̴ ̴w̶h̶e̸r̵e̶ ̴I̵ ̴a̵m̶

 

**END LOG**

 

**Log date:** 11.24.xX (11:58)

**Employee name:** Indrid Cleaver

**Log: -AUDIO ERROR-**

Jeez not this thing again! 

TURN OFF

I’m not trying to record anything! And stop buzzing! Ugh.

- **AUDIO ERROR-**

Here I am 

Once again

Talking to the nearest robot.

God this is sad, just talking to myself. 

 

H̵e̸l̴l̴o̶?̸

…

Is someone there?

 

I̸n̷d̷r̷i̷d̶?̷

…

Hey! If you’re trying to scare me it’s not gonna happen!

 

I̷̫͆'̸͕͍͝m̵͈͚̔ ̷̰̉r̸̭̫̃i̵̻͝g̴̻̓h̷͕̃ţ̴͔͒̕ ̷̥̺̐h̸̨͌̔e̴̱̕r̴̞̋ĕ̷̳̝

̴̫̋̾I̴̛͐͜t̴͓̎'̴̼̏̎s̵̰̦̈́ ̶͎͛ͅM̵̠̽͠ē̶͉̠

…

 

Joseph?

Fuck me.

You’re hearing ghosts ‘Drid

…

Joseph are you there?

 

I̷̫͆'̸͕͍͝m̵͈͚̔ ̷̰̉r̸̭̫̃i̵̻͝g̴̻̓h̷͕̃ţ̴͔͒̕ ̷̥̺̐h̸̨͌̔e̴̱̕r̴̞̋ĕ̷̳̝

̴̫̋̾I̴̛͐͜t̴͓̎'̴̼̏̎s̵̰̦̈́ ̶͎͛ͅM̵̠̽͠ē̶͉̠

 

No, no this isn’t right

None of this is right

Joseph- Joseph you’re dead

 

ḑ̸̐ǒ̶̠̹ ̵͍͚̽y̴̯̓̋o̶̯̙̎ǔ̸͎ ̵̘̒́h̷̯̮̅́ĕ̶̹à̷̢͈̚ r̵̨̿̌ ̷͈̀̐i̴̲̓t̴̹͆?̷̭̙͂͐

 

What?

I can hear…

…

It sounds like a song

 

L̸̡̻̕ȉ̵̙ś̵̮̄ẗ̸͎̝́͠e̷͎͔͑̐n̶̨̟̒͝

ḋ̵̼̯̓ö̸̥̘́̽ ̶̯̭̀ý̵͎ŏ̸͚̬u̷̼͌̅ ̷̺͑r̶͖̫͂̀ẽ̶̍ͅm̷̥̟͑̿é̶͚m̷͎͒ b̴̡͔̍e̶͛͒ͅr̶̲̮̓̈́?̴̹̩͒̕

 

Yeah.

It’s the song my grams would always play on her big piano

Always when something good happened.

 

ḋ̵̼̯̓ö̸̥̘́̽ ̶̯̭̀ý̵͎ŏ̸͚̬u̷̼͌̅ ̷̺͑r̶͖̫͂̀ẽ̶̍ͅm̷̥̟͑̿é̶͚m̷͎͒ b̴̡͔̍e̶͛͒ͅr̶̲̮̓̈́?̴̹̩͒̕

 

She played it to me the night before she died.

She wanted me to remember her with something good.

 

l̴̺̉͝i̴̮̇̏̚͜ͅs̶̰̈t̷̩́e̵̢̨̫̎̋͘ṋ̵̿ ̵̪̙͖͓̏͝w̴͈̟͊͌i̴̹͙̮͛̏t̷̖̀̕ĥ̵̖͉̤̒͋͝ ̸͎͔̅m̸̗̻̕e̷͇̍͐̾?̵̘͇̲̉̉͋̚ͅ

̵̪̑I̸̢̳͈͎̓ņ̸̜͈̉͆͋̊ḑ̸̮̩̠́̽̕̕r̸̤̱̀̑͑ĭ̷̹̦̝͉͌̃̌d̶̨̩̅͒.̷͈̘͍͚̄͒͝

 

I-

I want to listen to he̶r̷ ȃ̴̧̳̩̔̏ͅg̸͕̭̗̝̈̊͆ä̷̳̜̹́̔̃̚i̸̪̣͝n̴̹̺̲̟̑̈́̌̾

  
  


**END LOG**

  
  



	5. Wrong

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Personal Poem

It’s interesting to find out that you are wrong

That the majority of the world, if thrust into your shoes would fall to the ground with  suffocating lack of and over stimulation

The insides of your new being constantly feeling as though your entire torso was filled with electrified hummingbirds,

buzzing away and trying to escape through your ever painful head

Then it’s the lack of feeling,

not to say you no longer feel, 

the hummingbirds stationed in your stomach never cease,

not to worry, if you could

Worry, I mean,

that is the feeling among all the rest you no longer feel, 

no need for love in the worst bit and and happiness you might have had is stopped like the moment a baseball is thrown and the very instant if makes contact with a bat, 

for the bereist moment, it is stopped, before going the other direction.

You feel stopped

This is wrong, apparently

But not to worry, if your could, other things are fine right?

No, that’s not right you should worry

Why don’t you understand? You’re making people upset

Why would you say something like that?

That joke wasn’t funny

Why would you find that funny?

Hey it’s not your turn to talk, weren’t you listening?

I know you can do better than that

You’re fine

This is your new body, your new being, I hope you like it, if you can like

Again if this all feels pretty daunting, don’t worry, one day one of your closest friends will tell you you’re annoying and you’re just going to straight up never talk again

See, you can follow directions.

Don’t talk about all the things you see in your head, people will not want to hear about a mental disorder that literally has the initials, MaDD.

See, just keep to yourself.

Oh and one more thing, you were such a happy child, the first born child, you need to smile more, act happy, you were so happy 

So a simple list;

Act happy

Be responsible

Don’t freak out over textures

Don’t tap your fingers

Don’t say stupid things

Don’t stare into space

Don’t cry 

Smile

I hope you like your new body

I can’t say I’ve taken the best care of it.

  
  



	6. monsters

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> group performance piece

Monster 1: Good night 

Monster 2:Sleep tight

Kid: Don’t let the bed bugs bite 

But I’m not going to sleep tonight

M2:I’m your monster in the closet 

M1:I’m the monster under your bed

M2:I’m ten feet tall

M1:I have glowing red eyes

M2: I’ll grab you off the street

M1: I’ll take you from your mom

M2:I’ll eat the puppy

M1: I’ll steal your toys

M2: I’ll creep through the window 

M1: I’ll steal you from your bed

M2: we’re your monsters 

M1: And You’re not going to sleep tonight

 

M2: Good night 

M1: Sleep tight 

K: School is terrifying

I’m all alone 

M1+2: We’re here tonight

K: They are still here 

M1:I’m your monster in your closet 

M2: I’m your monster under your bed

M1: My name is Aranea

M2: My name is Corydon

M1:I have eight eyes 

M2:I have a pale dead face

M1: I’m everywhere at once

M2:I won’t stop staring

M1+2: We see you

 

M1+2: Good night

K: They aren't in my closet

They aren’t under my bed 

M1+2: We are your monsters

And we’re in your head

M1: My name is Xiāotiáo

M2: My name is jiāolǜ

K: They sink me beneath the surface

Drown me in myself 

Self conscious 

Self loathing

Self hatred 

I’m drowning

M1:They hate you

M2: You’re tired 

K: I’m lonely

M1+2: We’re with you

M1+2: and we will never leave 

  
  
  
  



	7. performance poem

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> said aloud and fun to have said

The air has never been still

Always churning changing charged with the hearts and mind of the people within it

Buzzing alight with radio waves and choking thick with cigarette smoke 

High, high in the air it spreads never seeming to stop

Smelling sickly sweet or sour rotten thick

High above the clouds you can see it

Clouds bearing the blues blacks browns  brought behind the bulky buildings stretching high

A mighty magnificence married to the marvelous light upon the might of a planet that so much more than blue

In the wondrous world wide around me for the first time lack of a ticking tocking clock 

No beautiful blues 

But black

The empty error devoid of air 

Only the dark distant devouring death 

A scolding scalding sun so close so far

The sense of no sky had been so seductive 

When the moment metal melted making me exit 

The coffin carried away as I released a rope of red ribbon 

Fell into dark 

Fell into the still 

Startlingly stars stop settling so far

Grow nearer 

See clearer

Fall away

Into void very virtuous knowing I asked for this

The air is still

As it runs out 

  
  



	8. Thanks for Noticing

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> funny piece

“Oh what a Pretty Ring! Where’d ya’ get it?”

(cue slightly evil laughter)

Well my friends, It seems you have wondered about one of my numerous rings, to be exact the one that will never move from my right hand pointer finger until the day I die. Where did I get this ring you ask? You didn’t ask? It’s too late for that I’m already telling you.

But before that, maybe You’re saying, Hey! I’m nearsighted and am unable to see your amazing jewelry bestowed upon thy finger? Let me describe it then.

Fitted with an oval opal and two sets of three small shining “Diamonds” (they could also be glass but who cares) all set into real silver. How do I know It’s silver you ask? Well that’s obvious based on the account that I am not breaking out into hives at all hours of the day.

Yes obvious.

So in summary, it’s a pretty Cool Ring.

But I’m usually asked where I got it, was it a gift? Passed down through generations? Did you find it on a walk through a deserted forest, only moonlight to guide you with the cracking of leaves under your feet, watching closely as a faun pokes its head out from behind one of the innumerable trees swamping the area as it leads you through a labyrinth and, inside a small box at its center, resided a piece of jewelry blessed by the fairy queen, and gifted to yourself?

On second thought, that first one is just a rephrase of my first example.

Although that would be rather astonishing if that was the case, no, I was not blessed with an opal set in some silver by a goddess.

(sigh)

No, the day I got my ring was one I remember well.

It was last summer,

Maybe the end of the last school year.

January?

At some point in the past, my Mom gifted it to me, and she said she go it, drum roll please,

  
  
  


From the lost and found!

At UNO

Since she works there.

Ok I know how that sound, “Dang it dude, you stole some poor souls precious family heirloom!”

And to that I will say, 

Well yeah, but, uh, dibs. 

Apparently it had been sitting in the lost and found for about six months and my mom was able to take it home, so technically no felony involved, finder keepers and all that. Now this all must seem very heartless of me and that's fair, but, you could also look at this on the flipside. It could also be very cursed and I’m taking that weight that could have followed a family for decades, and putting it all on myself, which, I don’t want to sound like I’m tooting my own horn and that thing, is a very honorable thing of me to do!

Sometimes you just got to live with the bad luck you’re given if it means getting a really cool looking ring. 

So what if I’m haunted? Some old lady in a Victorian nightgown gonna come stare at me while I sleep? When jokes on her! She’s gonna have to compete with my already very haunted room! Can’t moan out sorrows for your lost children if the heartbeat in the walls of my house drown you out! 

It’s a cool ring.

Probably cursed with bad luck just going by the events over the time I’ve had it, after all, I did just find out I’d have to get out my wisdom teeth over the summer, two years ahead of the usual curve too! But it’s also one of those things that would have happened eventually, so I don’t really see the point of going out of my way to conduct a seance to tell Miss Victorian Gown that she’s gotta sca’doodle.

Ghosts are pretty cool anyway.

And it’s a pretty nice ring to be attached to for the rest of existence, so maybe she’s chill about it. 

But she’s also probably pissed that she’s stuck with me.

I know I would be.

  
  
  



	9. Mirror rorriM

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> horror poem

The reflection you see in the mirror

says it tells no lies 

Just̵ a͘s ͢Į ̨am҉ Y͞o͏u͏

͘Yo͡u̕ a͞r҉e̸ me͝

It says at each passing glance

Ì̛ ̷̀am͠ ̧t͏h̛e̴͜ c͟oņ͡͠st̴͢a҉n̡t̢ ̧̕͝of̸ ̢Y̷̸o̢̕u

It whispers in the steaming mirror 

As regular at the morning dew

It says in the window

As the road races past

Its garbled voice repeats 

From the waving image of a puddle

Some nights in the dark 

However long the day

In the dark 

Or faint light

You stare

You stare at you reflection

The longer you stare 

The louder it gets    
I͠͏ ̶̨͟á̢̨ḿ̧͘͢ ҉̸͡y̷̡ò̧̧̡͡u̢̢͘͠ ͘   
̴̷͝͝J̷̧u̷͠s̸̛̕͘t̴̡͝ ̴͏ą͞s̴͏̶̕͡ ̷̵̢̕͘ỳ̷̧̨͜ơ͡u̵̕ ̧͡͡a͜͞ŗ͘҉ę͝͞҉ ͘͜͠͞m̸̵e̷̸͜͠

It chants and chants

Your reflection

Only moves 

When you move 

It only breathes

When you breathe 

But you could almost swear

Just out of the corner of your eye

Your reflection blinks.

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


rorrim eht ni ees uoy noitcelfer ehT

seil on sllet ti syas

͏u͏o͞Y ҉mą ̨I͢ s͘a ̵tsuJ

͝em ̸e҉r͞a ̕u͡oY͘

ecnalg gnissap hcae ta syas tI

u̢̕o̸̷Y̢ ̸fo̧̕͝ ̢t̡n҉a̴͢tş͠͡no͟c ̴͜e̛h͏ţ ͠mà̷ ̛̀I

rorrim gnimaets eht ni srepsihw tI

wed gninrom eht ta raluger sA

wodniw eht ni syas tI

tsap secar daor eht sA

staeper eciov delbrag stI

elddup a fo egami gnivaw eht morF

krad eht ni sthgin emoS

yad eht gnol revewoH

krad eht nI

thgil tniaf rO

erats uoY

noitcelfer uoy ta erats uoY

erats uoy regnol ehT

steg ti reduol ehT 

͘ ̢̢͘͠ù̡̧̧͡o̷̡y̸͡҉ ̧́͘͢ḿ̨̢ą̶͟ ͏͠I

stnahc dna stnahc tI

noitcelfer ruoY

sevom ylnO

evom uoy nehW

sehtaerb ylno tI

ehtaerb uoy nehW

raews tsomla dluoc uoy tuB

eye ruoy fo renroc eht fo tuo tsuJ

Deknilb I

  
  



End file.
